Dosia's Vault
by trshakespeare
Summary: This is a WIP including the title so please bare with me! Looking for a beta. This is AU. Dosia's home realm is about to implode. She is put under the care of Thor and for safety's sake few know she is there. She comes to like Thor but as his brutish tendencies come forward her eyes wonder to his elder brother Loki who seems to be just as in the dark about goings on as she is.


Dosia wandered the halls of the Asgardian palace, a book under her arms. The book was from her home realm the only one her father had allowed her to bring with her. Her father had bargined with Odin so she would be safe, her home realm was in chaos. Dosia knew that it would implode on itself it would only be a matter of time and she would be the last of her kind.

Dosia's cat like ears twitched as she heard someone yet again comment on her cat like appearence. Yes she could mask her appearence and blend in like her father had suggested but knowing that she would be the last of her kind she couldnt' bring herself to.

She found herself in the palace gardens. It seemed empty and quiet so she sat herself under a tree to read. The pleasant heat of the sun quickly had her asleep.

Dosia found herself awakened. In her blurred sleepy vision she thought she had seen a man kneeling in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and what she found was a black cat with emerald green eyes.

Dosia blinked. "Who are you?" she asked half thinking the cat would reply back. It was a creature though no humanoid like her. She reached out to the cat, it backed away. Dosia tilted her head. She offered the ceature her hand like she did with her own kind. Dosia waited patiently.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she laughed to herself why she insisited on talking to a ceature that couldn't talk back, maybe it was because she didn't want to let her kind go.

The cat finally came to her hand sniffing it.

"See." Dosia ran her hands through the cats fur. She'd never felt something so soft.

"You're quite a handsome creature." the cat fell down to her side happily enjoying her touch. She sighed happily. She looked up to the sun and found it setting.

"Oh dear." She had slept quite some time. She grab her book and made her way out of the garden. The cat meowed and followed her.

It wouldn't to leave her. Dosia knelt down and the cat ran itself underneath her hand. "Whom do you belong to?" The cat ubruptly ran off. "What a strange creature."

"Dosia, your Grace." Thor bowed his head slightly.

"Prince Thor." Dosia bowed nuch deeper. Besides Odin and Frigga, Thor was the only one that knew she was there.

"May I accompany you to your meal?"

"You don't need to your highness."

"I would like to, your Grace."

Dosia began to giggle. Thor raised his eyebrow in question.

"Your highness I think if it's alright with you we can drop the formalities when its just the two of us, this is kind of ridiculious."

Thor smiled. "I can agree to that."

Dosia's tail swayed and her eyes twitched in happiness. One of the not so great traits of kind was that they could not hide there true emotions it was there for everyone to see.

Thor beamed. Dosia dropped her head in embarressment. Her tail between her legs and her ears turned down.

"Now, now Dosia there is no need to be ashamed." Thor took hold of her hand, kissing it softly.

Dosia's tail twitched and she felt her cheeks become warm.

Thor chuckled softly. "Come, you and I both need to be fed."

Dosia found Thor to be quite charming. His laughter filled her with great warmth and happiness. He had been very kind to her since she had come to his realm.

"Thank you for your kindness, Thor."

"There is no need, Dosia." Thor covered her hand with his own.

Dosia's breathe caught. The look in Thor's eyes was much different. Thor's soft blue eyes had a smoky quailty to them. Thor moved closer to Dosia not taking his hand away for hers. Dosia started to shake a little.

"Thor, I.."

Thor's fingers carressed her hand. She'd only been there a month. She didn't expect him or anyone to come to fancy her.

"Shhh..." Thor tried to calm her. He lifted his hand to her cheek. His hand was almost the size of her head. His fingers pushed into her hair, softly carressing her ear. This was a very intimate touch amongst her people.

"Thor.."

His lips fell on her own. A dark woody scent filled Dosia's nose causing her dark voilet skin to prickle. She fell into his rhythm but Thor quickly pulled away his hand covering his mouth.

Dosia could taste his blood in her mouth. "I am so sorry." she covered her own mouth her ears turned down again. Her tail went between her legs as she stood.

Thor held fast to her hand. "Please. I didn't know that your kind had teeth as sharp as Sif's blade."

"No, Thor I don't think..."

Thor gave a hard pull and Dosia fell into his lap. "Don't think Dosia just be." He pushed her white hair out of her face.

"Thor, it's gone."

He breathes softly, gently nodding his head. He let her go. Dosia stepped out of his lap and further into the room. Her ears perked as she heard his heavy boots come closer. His hand genlty fell against her shoulder. He applied friendly pressure.

"Good Night, Your Grace."

Dosia felt a twinge of hurt. She looked up at him. "Thor."

He leaned down stooping quite low, he kissed her tenderly. Dosia's tail curled around Thor's leg. Thor pulled away gently, carressing her cheek.

Dosia rosy. She smiled softly. "Good night, your highness."

He nicked her chin, before leaving her. Dosia ran her fingers along her jaw where he had carressed her skin. A meow carried through the room. Her ears twitched as she pinpointed the cat by the door. The black one with green eyes.

"Back again my handsome friend?" she reached down the cat rubbed around her hand. "I'm going to assume you're a falla because you are just too handomse." She lift the cat into her arms, he curled in happily.

Dosia smiled taking the cat with her to bed. "I think I should give you a name, at least until someone claims you." She gently rubbed his belly. "How does Felis sound?" After her home realm. She wanted to create whatever connections she could. While she was not yet aware of her releam being destroy she still didn't want to forget at all about it.

Dosia curled herself around the cat, petting him until she fell alseep.

She awoke to the feeling of her hair being stroked. Dosia failed her arm to magically light the lamps in her room. She pushed herself up eyeing the room. She was still feeling might groggy but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary in the room.

"Is anyone there?" she called. A meow came from beside her. Dosia smiled, "I suppose it was you that woke me."

Felis meowed turning up his belly like he'd been caught. She laughed giving him a good scratch then she curled underneath her blankets. Dosia shivered awake in the morning. She rubbed her arms as she moved over to the fireplace setting a great blaze.

"This relam is inconsistent." She curled up in front of the fireplace and eventually fell back asleep.

"Dosia." A voice murmured. Dosia groaned she didn't want to get up she was prefectly warm.

Thors warm laughter filled her eyes. Dosia still refused to get up she was completely comfortable. Thor lifted her off of the ground.

"No." she whimpered.

"Darling, you aren't meant to sleep on the floor."

"It's the only place that's warm."

"That's what beds are foor. What do you sleep on in your realm?"

"Beds." Dosia groaned as she was laid on the bed.

Thor laughed.

"The bed was freezing cold alright." She threw her legs over the edge of the bed rubbed her eyes. She looked around the bed but Felis was gone. "You didn't happen to see a cat when you came in did you?"

"Of course I did. She's right here." he carressed her cheek.

Dosia frowned. "An actual cat, Thor. A black one. He was sleeping on my bed. His name is Felis."

"They are stray cats Dosia, they aren't meant to be kept as pets."

Dosia sighed. "There must be something that you woule like to do today."

"Is there someplace I can practice combat I want to get out of the palace."

"You've liked it in the palace, what's with the change all of a sudden?"

"I've tolerated the palace."

"My people don't have a big city that takes up an eighth of a planet. We've never a need of such a thing."

"Might that be by why you releam is about to implode."

Dosia's ears turned down flat and out reflex she bared her teeth. "Don't you dare!"

"You can't deny."

"Get out! Don't come back your highness." her tail wrapped around her own leg.

The cat comment is one thing but to insuate her home realm was something all together different. Thor had a smile on his face like he thought was she was doing was cute.

"Get out!" Dosia brought a throwing knife out of thin air to his throat.

Thor lifted his arms and backed away. "I'll be back for supper."

"I said don't come back!"

"Your Grace." Thor bowed.

The door closed, and with a growl she throw the blade right where Thor's head would have been. Thor was the only one who could tell her about was going on in her releam and if he didn't think things were getting any better what was she going to have left.

Dosia's knees buckled at the thought of being alone. Tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to be the last of her kind. Felis came and wrapped around her.

"Looks like you are all that I have left." she let her hand gently run over his body. The cat meowed, then burst off. "Wait!"

Dosia took off after the cat. Agile like her smaller counterpart, he certainly didn't make it easy for her to follow him. Dosia noticed that they were getting further and further away from the palace. Just around her sites she could see the barracks and training yard. The closer they got the more people she noticed in the yard. Going down there as she was certainly a terrible idea, so she took a more Asgardian form.

Dosia took various emblishments from the armour that she saw, making it part of her fashions. The look of Asgardian woman was much harder to accomplish and painful at that. While ceatures used illusions in there magic, Felisarian magic was a physical magic and in certain forms a very painful magic. Tears where brought to her eyes as he tail and ears shrunk away as well as the pain of her teeth changing. Luckily the pain was fairly temporary. When she looked at the cat was gone. Dosia frowned but maybe it was better that Felis be got as to not be hurt.

Dosia stepped out into the yard. She went down the shooting range to the very end hoping to be out of peoples way and curiousity. She brought her throwing knives one by one hitting a prefect center every single time. The board was getting so crowded in the center that she was forced to aim ourside that circle. She kept throwing and throwing anger and hurt rising inside her Thor's words echoing in her head. Her hand was then caught.

"Who are you?" A burnette had a strong grip on her wrist.

Dosia breathed heavily, three other warriors came up behind behind the burnette.

"I'm called Elenore."

"I've not seen you before. Why are you here?" the woman grew angry and started pushing Dosia backwards.

This was exactly was Dosia was hoping wouldn't happen, but that seemed to be to much to ask for. The woman brought the blade to Dosia's throat.

"Why are you here?"

Dosia gasped under the pressure of the blade she didn't know what to do. If she made her true self known she hand no idea what would happen and if she chose to fight that could lend her even more trouble.

"Answer my question!"

"Let her go Sif." a low silk like voice came form beside her.

"Loki, why should I? If she's with you all the more reason to have her dealt with."

"She's a guest of father's, so unless you want to undertake the wrath of the All-father be my guest."

Dosia couldn't see much from the corner of her eye. She shouldn't have given herself a taller form. Woman called Sif looked down at her. The pressure of the blade left Dosia's neck and she coughed.

"She shouldn't be down in the training yard."

"I don't see why." Loki gestured to her board.

"What is she here for Loki. I will not have an assasin practicing in our midst."

"She's far from being an assasin." Loki looked at her.

She begged as best she could in her Asgardian form for him not to say anything else.

"She is to be trusted and if do not, take it up with the All-father."

Sif clenched her jaw but finally turned away. The three warriors that were behind her didn't imddienately follow her.

Dosia looked at the man beside her. He was tall, lanky, obisian coloured hair and high swallow cheek bones. His eyes were a shade of green that reminded her of the open spaces of her world.

"Thank you. Loki was it?"

"Prince Loki." the man's eyes carried a very high sense of authority. That would explain why those four had listened to him. How come she wasn't told that there was another.

"Your grace." Dosia fell to one knee.

"Now, now." Loki knelt down and took hold of her chin. "You are a guest of my father's we can't have any of this."

Dosia searched his eyes. "Do you know who I am?" she asked softly. He had to know or else he wouldn't be making any of these commands.

"Of course you are Elenore." There was a mischieiousness behind his smile. She wasn't sure what to believe but being a member of the royal family wouldn't it be fair enough that he ought to know. Loki stood Dosia followed.

"Your throwing skills are quite spectacular, but I'm not sure they can stand up to mine."

"I'm sure your skill would surpass my own your grace." since she wasn't sure she thought it best to keep where she was and not assert herself too high.

"Come now, no need to be humble about your skills." a throwing knife appeared in his hand.

Dosia smirked. Another who practiced magic. She wondered what Asgardian magic was like.

"How about a wagger."

"I don't gamble your grace." This was very true she didn't see any real profit in it. All that it caused was a need to do it over and over again.

Loki lick his lip as he leaned towards her ear.

"Favours. I'll take you anywhere, anytime you want if you win."

Dosia couldn't hide her interest even in her Asgardian form. She wiggled beneath his breath. The ability to come and go as she pleased would be so much greater than garden then bedroom. He also said anywhere maybe he could take her off world.

"And if you win?"

The Prince laughed softly "A favour at a much later date."

"What's the favour?"

"That's the thing, I'll ask when I need."

Dosia turned to face Loki. She studied his face. She didn't like the michviousness that played across his face, but he did save her for what she sure was to be a not so great fate.

"Do we have terms?"

"We have terms."

Loki grinned.

"So how is this going to work?"

"Well are aim seems quite similar so how about we be each other's targets?"

"Your grace I couldn't." Dosia dropped down on one knee.

"Come, come I trust you."

"I have yet to see your skills your grace. If my life is on the line then I only think its fair I see yours."

Loki stayed his gaze on her and threw repeated knives at the board. She was able to tell that he wasn't tricking her with his skills he was speaking true of them.

"So I just stand in front of the target and you throw?"

Loki laughed. "That is far to simple."

"Than what did you have in mind?"

"As the target you have to do everything within your power to not be pinned down. 1 minute max."

"Are you sure that will be enough time?"

"It is for me, do you require more time?"

"No, shall I take my place at the end of the field."

"Not, ladies first."

Loki walked down to the target.

"Your first throw will start the timer."

Dosia made he first throw to which Loki jumped and hundreds of versions of himself sprang forth. Dosia was overwhelmed at first her eyes darting this way at first, there were so many and so little time she couldn't just throw at them all. That's when she head the unmistakeable sounds of quiet laughter. She was surprised that she retained the hearding of her Felisarian form. She threw her a set of 20 daggers outlining his invisible form on the wall.

"Well, that was certainly surprising." Loki came visible to the world.

Sif and the three worriars came towards him.

"You aren't needed, Elenore."

She went over and pulled them all out. "My turn?"

Loki gestured for her to go down the field. She walked. She felt a blade go whizing by her head.

"That was a waste of a throw your grace." Dosia picked up spead launching herself off of the target and then went invisible. Landed herself in a shadow of a tower and waited. Dosia rubbed her neck, then rubbed her face. There was a faint smell of iron. She looked down at her hand and saw blood.

"Oh no!" she muttered before passing out of consiousness.

Dosia groaned awake, rubbing her head she found herself on the ground. She let her invisibly fall away and struggled to get up. With a number of thubs she was pinned against the wall. She must have not been out for very long. She sighed. She wouldn't be going anywhere then.

"You should have stayed invisibe my dear."

Loki came up snapped his fingers and she fell to the ground.

"Where can I find a healer?" she asked sotly.

"Pardon?"

"Where can I find a healer?" Dosia spoke a little louder as she wobbled up on her legs.

"Why would you? I'm a prefect shot."

"Not so prefect." she pushed back her hair to show the wound.

Loki frowned. He rested one hand on her shoulder and brought the other to the wound.

"It would seem I've lost then. It was a pleasure your Grace." she bowed her head. She ought to get back to her room, this was careless. Dosia walked away and off the field. She wasn't walking long before she spoted Felis again.

"Thank you." she picked the cat into her arms. She stretched back into her normal appeareance when she came into the main part of the Palace.

In her room she placed the cat on the floor, then collapsed on the bed. Felis snuggled up next to her.

Evening came and with it her food. The brute Thor followed shortly after.

"I asked you not to come back your highness." Dosia spoke threw tight teeth.

"You didn't ask you told me."

"Then get out!"

"I came to apologize, I seemed to have offended you my lady."

"Offend, you've done more than offend your grace! So if you would kindly leave, I am not going to tell you again."

"Dosia just give me a chance!"

"You will address me properly!"

Thor dropped to his knees. "Your Grace. I know that I have offended to carelessly commenting on the state of your home releam and your beautiful form. I wish that I could take back all those horrid words. I'd take my life if that would please you."

Dosia's eyes went wide. He couldn't truly mean that he was the heir of this releam. If he didn't mean it though his apology was in no way sincere.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course your grace."

"Prove it then." Dosia handed him one of her throwing daggers.

Thor looked up with his big blue eyes. Dosia crossed her arms. If there was no proof then there would be no forgiveness. Thor brought the knife to his throat. Dosia didn't believe that he would do it. Thor would drop the knife and that would be the end of that. Thor didn't move from where he held the knife. His eyes reading her. He wasn't going to do it.

Thor pushed the knife into his skin. Dosia paniced and tried to pull the knife. "Stop it you brute."

"Does this not please you my lady?"

Dosia sighed falling into his shoulder. Moments ago she wanted Thor to kill himself now she couldn't want or even wish for it to happen. Dosia has never killed anymore nor has see seen anyone killed. Was this the reason? No it was something more than that. Thor may be been an inconsiderate horse but he was a good and kind person, this is what granted him amensity.

"I just wanted to know that you meant it."

Thor took her head gently in his hands. "I meant every word, and I know that you do not know me well in these matters I always speak the truth."

"Thor I.."

Thor dropped his lips to hers. Why did he have to be so suave? Dosia moaned into the kiss melting into his touch.

Thor pulled away. "I don't want to hurt you."

Dosia brought her hand to cover his. His touch was so warm. To be in his arms almost felt like home. She fell into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away, Thor started to rub her forehead then thats when she noticed the blood dripping down.

"Oh no."

Dosia woke with a groan on her bed. Thor squeezed her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but if you have blood on you I can't look at you."

"Blood?" Thor breathed. "Do I need to send someone to you?"

"No I'll be alright."

Thor squeezed her hand. "I'll be back later."

Dosia listened to his heavy footsteps leave. Felis jumped up onto the bed. She smiled running a hand over his fluffy body.

"What do you think of him Felis?"

The cat hissed something fierce. Dosia laughed and continued to pet the cat. She pulled him into her and kissed his head.

"We don't have to completely like him yet." She rolled onto her back and laid him on her chest. "He is the heir to the throne after all." she sighed. She let Felis lay on her chest but dropped her hands to her side. She closed her eyes and started to hum. Something her father had sung to her as a child. She could feel Felis walking up her chest.

She opened her eyes, continuing to hum. Felis nestle himself between her breasts, watching her intently. Dosia petted the cat tenderly. He looked as if he was smiling. Cats were such smart creatures.

"I wonder where you'll lead me to next." she murmured before closing her eyes again.

Another month passed. Dosia had returned to her routine of bedroom, garden, bedroom. Periodically wondering about the other Prince Loki. Her hand went to her throat every time she thought of him. She appericated the fact the he'd treat her essentially as an equal.

Thor remained his charming self and had supper with her every night. She was beginning to wonder if he ever had family meals and why still after two months it was just the two of them? She had expected to be invited to have a meal with the All-father and All-mother at least once. She had also thought that this kindness would only be extended to her for a breid period of time.

"Must I have my meals here for the rest of my life?"

Thor met her eyes with equal seriousness. "There are rules in the palace milday that can not be changed."

"What kind of rules?"

She watched and Thor clenched his jaw. "Your physical form can not be present amongst my people. You know this."

"Yet I am able to walk around the rest of the Palace like this?"

"Within a certain part of the palace Milady."

It was true she never went really far. All except for that one outing where she met Loki.

"Would I be able to go if I looked like this?" Dosia painfully shifted into the form in which Loki had found her.

Thor ran his fingers through her hair and against her skin. He smiled softly. "I would suppose this could work. I will talk with the All-father." Thor pulled Dosia into his lap. "I like this look on you."

Dosia giggled. He continued to study and carress her skin his lips eventally fall on hers. Thor left not much long after.

Dosia waited in her room all the next day for Thor to come and tell her the news. When he came for dinner he seemed to forget all about there converstation the night before, spent more time fawning over her new appearance. Dosia painfully switched back.

"Why have you done this?"

"It doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere I need it. I'd rather be comfortable."

"Oh please change back, I like it."

"No, if I don't have to I won't be in that skin."

Thor fowned. "You won't?"

"No if feels unnatural."

Thor got up right and left.

Dosia had a funny feeling in her belly. She didn't like how he just left all over her appearance. She licked her lips. Felis jumped onto her lap. Dosia pet him. He'd been her once true companion over the last month he didn't require anything from her except maybe the odd scratch here or there.

"I don't understand Felis?" he sighed picking Felis up and laying back in the bed. She held him up in the air. "I wish you wouldn't disappear on me."

She moved to drop him down on the floor. Felis started to struggle towards her. "Ok fine. I won't put you down. I'm glad someone wants to be close to me." Felis curled up next to her chest. Dosia smiled and pet him until she fell asleep.

She awoke to someone carressing her face. She frowned as she brought the lights on. There was no one better except for Felis who was still laying next to her.

"They're just dreams." she mutter before falling against the pillow.

Thor burst through her door letting unwanted sunlight in. Felis let out a loud hiss and ran off.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"It's the only time I can get an audience for you to see the All-Father." he grabbed onto her arm and pulled out of bed. "We must hurry."

"Thor please your hurting me." He looked nervous.

"You're going to need to change. He's going to decide if it's suitable enough for you to walk about Asgard."

She tripped as she changed her form. Thor caught her by her arm and marched off with her. She was made to kneel before an empty throne. The All-father shortly coming around.

"Stand!" that was all he said. He looked her up and down then disappeared. Thor took Dosia's arm.

"I don't understand."

"Just wait here." Thor gently pushed Dasio onto a window seat that was mostly hidden by a pillar.

"Thor." Dosia called after him but he disappeared. She let out a breathe. This place could be so infuratitily unresposive. She sat with her arms cross, wishing Felis would jump into her lap.

"Elenore." a low silky voice spoke.

Dosia found Loki leaning against the wall a grin on his face. Dosia stood to curtsy

Loki moved away from the wall gesturing for her to sit. "It's been a while."

"I suppose you're hear to ask for your favour." she crossed her legs there was a bitterness in her words that she didn't intend on being there. After all this time it had to be what he wanted. Dosia studied him. That air of authority didn't go away. She wondered why Thor didn't have this aura about him especially as the heir.

Loki chuckled while rubbing his chin sitting down beside her. "I am not here to ask a favour."

"When why are you here your grace?"

"Loki." there was a gruffness to Thor's voice that she hadn't heard before.

"Brother!" Loki stood and met Thor with enthusism.

Thor pushed him out at arms length. "What are you doing here? This was a closed audience."

"I don't see our father sitting in his chair."

"Leave." The word was tight from Thor's lips.

The tension between the two was palitable. While she still not sure why Loki was never told of her she felt she was seeing a glimpse of the reason.

"Why I was just getting reaquainted with Elenore here." Loki gestured to Thor. "I haven't seen her in quite some time."

Thor looked from Dosia to Loki and a light seemed to go off. "You best be gone when I get back." Thor turned and disappeared again.

"Which of you is older your grace?"

"I am." the silkiness dropped out of Loki's voice, he turned to look at her and that michchieveous glint in his eyes was gone as well.

The eldest was supposed to reecieve the throne. Dosia blinked, but it explained his sense of authority.

"That's quite a question to ask." his voice was cold his eyes tore daggers into her.

Dosia swallowed, she went somewhere she shouldn't have. She dropped her head and fiddled nervously with her hands. Loki sat closure to her than he hand before. Dosia tried to scoot away only to be met with the wall.

"Why?"

Dosia stuttered. "Excuse me your grace."

"Why would you ask such a question?" his voice was tight.

Dosia struggled to form words. She wasn't sure if how she would answer would make him even more angry.

"Your brother doesn't carry an air of authority like you do. He carries more an air of intimadation." Dosia swallowed. Her eyes darted from his hands back to her own. He didn't say anything in fact he did a whole lot of nothing until Thor came back.

"I told you not to be here when I came back, brother." Thor stood in a strong stance, he almsot looked like he was about to attack.

Loki chuckled. "I'm sorry brother but Elenore is just so fasinating it feels like you left only a moment ago."

Dosia could feel the lack of truth in his words.

Thor stood impatiently and Loki finally left.

"Did he hurt you?" Thor asked not meeting her eyes.

"No."

"How did he meet you?"

Dosia licked her lips. She knew that Thor was going to like what she was about to tell him.

"I went down to the Barracks like this to throw some knives around, he stop a woman called Sif and three other warriors from ripping me apart."

Thor ran a hand through his hair his lips twitching. "Stay away from him, your grace."

"Why?"

He clenched his hands and he looked like he was about to air a terrible rage. Dosia leaned back. Thor reached out to her then pulled back his hand. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Thor took hold of her shoulders. "Just stay away from him. Do you undertand?"

"Yes, your grace." Dosia dropped her eyes. There was something there, the reason why Loki wasn't told about her what was it she couldn't understand why. If he was dangerous that would be terribly important information but if Thor wasn't willing to share the information then he couldn't be all that terrible.

Thor escourted her back to her in a much more civil manner than before.

"You will be aloud to walk among Asgard as you see fit but with a set of guards falling you always."

"Is that truly nesicarry if I'm walking around in this skin."

"Yes, your grace. And if anyone is to ask your will remain Elenore."

"I'm not foolish, Thor." Dosia stopped walking. "Its that how you think of me?"

"No. I am just relaying my fathers instructions. Also you are not to start wandering around until after supper tonight."

"Am I dining with your family?" Dosia smiled. If only she had asked sooner.

"Not exactly but you will be dinning with important people."

She was going to take what she could get. She had much more freedom now. Thor left her in her room. She happily fell into her bed. She debated changing her appearance back to normal but she thought there was no use and she jut better get used to it.

Thor came and got her in the evening and they went to a great dining hall. There were four people in the fall already as they got closer Dosia recognized Sif and the other three. Dosia thought they would be eating with important people.

"Elenore I would like you to meet my friends and trusted advisors, Sif and the Warriors three, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg."

They all bowed there heads slightly Dosia noticed discomfort in there eyes.

"I am aware that you all have met before. Lets put that all behind us and enjoy new friendships."

Dosia was horrified at how they ate. Even though he was usually refined at least somewhat. It was a horrid mess, food flying everywhere. Dosia moved away from the center of the storm. As she moved away, she noticed Loki lerking in the shadows. If he was there then why was he not at the table like the rest? Or was he where he wasn't supposed to be again? Dosia began to wonder if he was being treated the way she up until this day. She ate he food quietly and it seemed that she was forgotten.

She sighed as she finished her food.

"Elenore." she barely heard Loki's voice over the disaster the group seemed to be making. She found his voice coming out of a servant.

"Your Grace?" she questioned.

"Just stay put followe me." the servant gestured to himself "once I'm gone."

Dosia watched the man disappear. She glanced over at the party at the end of the table and decided that it would be alright to slip away. She found a corridor but no one was in it. She walked a ways before she softly started to call out his name. When he didn't appear she kept calling.

"Why did you follow me?" Dosia shreiked hearing his voice next to his ear.

"Why would you do that?" she noticed a cringe. "I'm sorry your grace but you shouldn't have scared me."

He rubbed into his ear. "You didn't answer my question."

Dosia smirked. "I'm curious."

"Curious?" Loki folded his arms.

"Yes curious."

"About what?" he rubbed his lips with his thumb.

"Asgard." Dosia smiled. She wondered if he knew that he had meant she was curious about him. "Why did you take me away from the crowd, your Grace?"

"I'm curious, but about you." he gestured to her.

She was surpirsed with his honesty. She eyed him, maybe being alone with him wasn't the greatist idea.

"What do you want with me your grace?"

"Just want to know why my brother is so secretive about you." Loki rubbed her chin eyeing her.

"He keeps secrets from you too?" she let her eyes roam over him. She wasn't really given to much of a chance to completely take him in. His eyes may have had a mischevious twinkle to them but there was something else in those meadow green eyes, they were much greener in the night light. She wasn't sure what that other thing was but maybe with time she'd be able to figure out what it was.

Loki nodded. "I'm always kept out of the loop."

"Why your Grace?"

"Because I tend to cause problems." Loki started walking away.

"Problems, your Grace?" Dosia trailed him.

Loki looked at her side long. "Invasions, destruction, uspurping, you know the usual I want to take over the world kind of things."

Dosia stopped dead. Now she understood why Thor told her to keep away from him. Dosia began to step backwards.

"You're going to leave me too then?" Loki stopped but he didn't turn around.

Dosia stopped again.

"Elenore I'm nothing but honest with for reasons I don't even understand and I have no intentions of hurting you. So I'd appericiate it if you didn't leave me at least not just yet."

Dosia was at a loss for words. For a man who says he's committed such travisties, there was such feeling in his words. Against her better judgement Dosia felt compeled to stay. Dosia stepped next to Loki and looked up at him. She swallowed and brought her eyes forward. Her heart pound. Only time would tell if she would regret this desicion.

Loki began walking again. "I don't suppose you will tell me why Thor is secretive of you?"

"Not yet, maybe never." Dosia wasn't sure that she could really trust Loki at least not yet. If she found that she could trust him they she would tell him but up until then she knew that she should not. Dosia looked side long to see Loki smirk. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just a walk I don't think our relationship warrants much more at this point."

Dosia eyes went wide. "Our relationship?"

"Yes, I know little of you and you know little of me. I think it would be good for us to get to know each other yes?"

"Your Grace, I'm not sure where you are wanting this to go but you've just made me uncomfortable. I think this is were we end this night."

Loki bit his lip and chuckled. "Alright, its your call." he turned to her as he talked. Loki clasped his hands over his belly. He stood like he was going no where. "I'd go back the way we came."

Dosia studied his face. His smile told her everything was ok but his eyes begged her to stay. Here eyes narrowed. He was a menace apparently yet something inside him was crying out.

"Why?" Dosia wondered.

She turned and walked back to the great hall. She turned before walking through the door. Loki was still standing where she had left him. He bowed his head and she turned away. It seemed that no one had actually missed her presence.

Dosia softly dropped her hand on Thor's shoulder. "Your Grace, I'm going to turn in for the night."

"It's early. Come stay and enjoy." Thor was very anthusiasic and seeming drunk.

"No your grace. It was lovely meeting you all." Dosia bowed her head.

Two guards moved at a resonable distance behind her as she tried to remember the way back to her room. Dosia started to get confused. She wasn't sure if she was to turn left or right. The guards were too far behind to she didn't actually want to ask them. She could just take her chances but then she could get even more lost.

A meow came from the shadows.

"Felis?" Dosia called.

He came bounding out of the shadows. Dosia crouched down and slid her hand over his baclk.

"Do you think you can show me back to my room?" the cat just stared at her.

"Who am I kidding? You're just a cat." it had to be just a cowinedence that he had led her to the barracks. She picked him up but he wiggled out of her arms shot down the hall.

"Felis!" Dosia called after him and ran. There was a time when she lost sight of him in the shadows.

"Felis where are you handsome boy?" she called into the night light corridors.

Finally she heard a meow. Felis was sitting right outside her bedroom. She squated down.

"How?" Dosia shook her head. "Can you understand me?"

The cat sat patiently. Dosia started to laugh. "This is ridiculus."

She picked the cat up, closing the door behind her she went back to her natural form. "Your just a cat Felis, why I would ever believe anything more is beyond me."

She sighed as she laid them both on the bed.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Dosia rolled her eyes. Of course she could the cat certainly wouldn't say anything. Dosia rolled onto her side. She pet the cat as she spoke.

"I wandered of today with Prince Loki. I find him to be more Princely then his brother Thor and very interesting. From his words only can I understand why Thor wants me to stay away and yet I don't feel like he's the terrible being that he himself suggested. When father would trial terrors of the realm you could always feel the malice, the anger, and coldness of those creatures. I don't feel that with Prince Loki. I can't say that I trust him though. At least not yet." Dosia sighed. "Is it bad that I find him handsome as well."

She shoved her head into a pillow. Dosia had just realized this. There encounter playing in her head as she spoke to Felis. Loki's eyes playing hypnoticaly in her mind.

"I'm not sure Thor would be happy to hear that, so it must be our secret."

Doisa went out into the city for the for the first time. She found the people to be quite friendly. The food was scrumpish and the buildings where goregous. Dosia was studying a fountain in the middle of a court yard. It was of an eight legged horse.

"That is my son, Sleipnir."

Dosia jumped. "Your Grace." she looked from Loki to the fountain. "This is your son?"

"Yes one of them anyway."

"One?" she looked at over at Loki.

"Yes I have two sons and a daughter."

"I see." Dosia didn't understand why the thought of Loki being married hurt a little she knew little of the man. "I'm sorry your grace but there is somewhere I need to be." She curtised slighty and walked away as quickly as she could.


End file.
